


Unexpected Expecting

by Ijh



Series: Jallie Baby Universe [1]
Category: Good Trouble (TV), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby Shower, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Exes, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gender Reveal, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Lawyer, Love, Pregnancy, Read, Romance, Season Rewrite, Soulmates, To Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijh/pseuds/Ijh
Summary: Post Season 2 Finale. This is assuming Jamie and Callie had broken up. They have an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Callie Adams Foster/Jamie Hunter
Series: Jallie Baby Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860130
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> I did change Isabella ending and decided for her to have moved way before this.

Callie closed the toilet after throwing up the second time today. It had been two weeks since her and Jamie decided to end things. Ever since that day she has been feeling really tired and had just became nauseous. She got up washed her hands than went back to her loft.

Mariana was on her laptop as she saw Callie walk in: ”Are you ok?” 

“No I’m not. Ever since Jamie and I had broken up I’ve just be super nauseous and tired. I mean just the smell of coffee makes me want to puke. And I love coffee.” Callie answered as she plopped down on her bed.

Mariana put her computer down and went to sit next to her. Very hesitant Mariana asked Callie: “Are you pregnant?”

“No I can’t-,“ Callie paused and looked at her with most crazy expression on her face. She took out her phone and checked her period calendar app. It had been 44 days since her last period. “No, no, no, no... this can’t be,” Callie said as she put her head in her hands trying to stop herself from breaking down. 

”Hey maybe it’s stress. You should go buy a test to make sure.” Mariana said as she tried to rub her back comforting.

Callie wiped her tears and went over to the closet to grab a coat. She tried to reassure herself that it was probably stress because she was on the pill: “ You know what your probably right. I’m overthinking this. It’s probably nothing.”

* * *

Callie didn’t even bother taking her sunglasses off as she went into the store. She went right to the isle that had pregnancy test and examined her options. Too anxious she grabbed 6 all from different brands, got a huge bottle of water, and went to pay.

Lost in her own thought Callie didn’t watch where she was going as she left the store and ended up bumping into someone with her items scattered across the floor.

”I’m so sorry,” the voice said as he bent down to pick up the tests off the floor: “I was a bit distracted.”

Callie bent down and also went on to pick up the tests: “Sorry”. Callie said quickly too overwhelmed to let any other words come out. She looked up at the strangers face to see a familiar set of eyes staring back at her.

Jamie was star struck as he handed back the test to her: ”Callie?!”

Callie took the test and just walked at a fast pace to keep from breaking down. Jamie ran up to her and came right in front of her. He had dark circles under his eyes and was a bit slimmer than when she had last saw him. Like he hadn’t really eaten or slept since their breakup. A growing beard and untamed hair told her he wasn’t taking care of himself either. “Are are you pregnant?” Jamie asked searching for answer.

”I don’t know”, Callie said shaking with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Jamie had insisted she take it at his place. Hesitantly she agreed. They both went to his car silently and didn’t say a word up until they went into the apartment. There was a pile of dishes in the sink and the place looked really empty. The bed was unmade. But what surprised her was seeing the almost empty whiskey bottle next to an endless amount of cups. 

“Callie!” Jamie said pulling her away from her thoughts. He was at the counter with a glass of water for her to drink. She went over and sat in front of him sipping the water. The tension of the room was heavy. Neither of them knew what to say. 

After a while Callie felt the need to pee. She told Jamie and than went to use the restroom. When she came out she found Jamie sitting on the bed. She went to sit next to him staring into outer space. 

“I’m sorry for how we ended things”, Jamie said being the first to break the silence.

Callie looked down at her feet as she said: “You have nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry for looking at your file and telling Malika. Also running away from you at the store.”

Jamie smiled when she said the last sentence. “I will support any decision you make.”

Just when Callie was about to reply the timer went off. “I don’t think I can look at it”, Callie said.

Jamie took her hand and they went into the bathroom ready to see if their lives was about to change forever. They looked at each other and felt the spark they once had a few weeks ago. Almost as if nothing had change. He turned one test around to the word PREGNANT on it. Impatient Callie turned the rest of them around to either see the same word or two pink lines assuring her that there was a baby in her stomach. 

“How how would you feel... about being a father at 28?” Callie said tears dripping down her cheeks.

Jamie wiped her tears away and hugged her: “I will be their for everything for you no matter what. If you wanna keep the baby I’ll be a father and if you don’t I’ll support that too. I just want you too do what’s right for you. And this is not because your pregnant but I want us to work on our relationship. We had something so good that letting it good would be a shame.”

”I’m scared”, Callie said with a shaky voice as she continued: “What what about our problems, my job, what if I’m not a good mom?”

”Callie we will work through our problems. More communication and we aren’t always gonna be in situations like this. We will also find a way for you to balance work and being a mom. I know how important your job is to you. We can ask our family for help and have a nanny if you want. And Callie...” Jamie grabbed her chin to have her look him in the eye, “Don’t even doubt yourself Callie. You are gonna be the best mom. I couldn’t ask for a better mother for my child.” At the end of the last sentence they were so caught up in the moment that he kissed her. It seemed like all the problems they had before didn’t matter. 

Callie looked at him and saw such hope in his eyes. “I guess we are having a baby”, Callie said with a smile.

Jamie let go of a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and smiled like never before. He kissed her, picked her up, and twirled her around. He didn’t contain his excitement one bit and Callie honestly couldn’t have been more happier.

“You do know our parents are going to kill us right”, Callie said as they shared a Eskimo kiss.

Jamie chuckled as he said, “Don’t worry. I don’t care what my parents say.”

While they both knew that there would be plenty of obstacles to overcome. Having this baby would be the best decision they had ever made.


	2. Telling Mariana

Ruining the great bliss the couple felt being in their own bubble was the ping of Callie’s phone indicating she had a message. They both groaned at the thought of going back into the real world. Callie checked her phone to see a message asking where she was from Mariana.

”Ugh it’s Mariana I should probably get going before she sends a swat team to come look for me”, said Callie with a groan.

Jamie looked quite disappointed knowing she had to leave after the exciting news they had just found out: “Maybe you should move back in.”

”Um I don’t know. I literally just moved in with Mariana. Would it be kinda weird with this back and forth of moving in and out.”

”Well Callie we are having a baby now. I want to be their for you and it would be easier if we were under the same roof.”

”You know what we will talk about this later. It’s getting late and I probably should get going.“

Callie found her coat and phone than went right out the door before Jamie could offer her a ride home. Moving back in together so soon just seemed like a bad idea. But at the same time they were having a baby together and Callie could barely afford anything by herself. Callie could already name a thousand problems that were on the way because of this baby but just needed to take it one step at a time.

* * *

Coming into the coterie Callie found Alice and Davia talking. Considering the problems that had occurred during their last similar encounter she decided to not bother on having a conversation or telling them about the baby.   
  


“Where the hell where you?!” Mariana said the second she opened the door.

”I was at Jamie’s.”

”Jamie’s? Your pregnant?”

”Yes”, Callie said with a smile while there was a small fear in what Mariana might say next.

”Why did you take the test with Jamie and not me?!” Mariana said. Definitely not what Callie was expecting: “I mean I’m going to be an aunt. I can’t believe we are going to have a baby. I’m going to do some research for the best gynecologist around here for your first ultrasound.” Mariana started jumping up and down with so much excitement and went straight to her computer.

Callie was a bit flabbergasted with Mariana’s reaction: “Well how do you know if I’m going to keep the baby.”

”Come on Callie. It’s Jamie’s baby I know your gonna keep it. You guys did move in together which was practically marriage.” Said Mariana while scrolling on her laptop. She saw baby clothes and couldn’t help but show Callie: “Aw look at this onesie. I should probably order a gender neutral one since we don’t know the gender yet. I should also start planning the gender reveal party. Also should I set a appointment up?”

”Mariana you do know that it’s still really early. Also maybe Jamie and I should figure out when to do a appointment. It is ours baby.”

Mariana looked a little disappointed hearing what Callie said: “Right. I guess I shouldn’t do anything considering it’s your baby.” Mariana said tossing her laptop and crossing her arms. 

”Hey I’m going to need you a lot for this whole thing. Your the only one who knows other than Jamie and I’m gonna need your help telling everyone else. Your gonna be very involved just maybe leave the parent things up to me and Jamie” Callie said as she went to put her head in her lap.

”Fine.” Mariana said stroking her hair. “But everyone is gonna kill your guys.”

”Haha don’t I know it.”


	3. Getting It Together

It was next day when reality started to set in. She was gonna have a baby. A mom at 24 years old. Well actually she would be 25 when the baby came but that’s besides the point. She hasn’t even passed the bar yet. How is she gonna be a lawyer and a good mom?

“CALLIE!” Theresa said pulling Callie out of her thoughts: “I need these files before you leave here tonight”, she said as she handed a stack of papers to Callie.

“Ok”, Callie said as she took the stack and went to start on them giving her a distraction from the problems occurring now. After almost an hour in she her a ping from her phone. She picked it up to see it was a text from Jamie asking her to lunch. She agreed grabbed her coat and went on to meet her baby daddy.

* * *

They agreed to go to a small local restaurant that had just opened up. The second Callie opened the door she looked around to find Jamie at a table staring at her. She walked over and Jamie got up to give her a hug and pull her chair across from him. The waiter came over quickly and they ordered drinks and decided to look at the menu before ordering food. When he left neither of them new how to start a conversation.

“How are you?” Jamie said the first to speak.

“Good. A little nauseous and tired from the symptoms but nothing to extreme.”

“That’s good. I found a gynecologist. One of the best down here and has great reviews. Should we set an appointment up?” Jamie said with hesitation and hopefulness in his eyes.

Callie looked up from the menu and saw how careful he was around her, like one wrong move and she would get up and walk away again. She gave him a smile: “Sure.”

The waiter came back with the drinks and Callie decided to order a Caesar salad with grilled chicken while Jamie decided to order a burger with fries. He took the menus and left.

Jamie groaned and decided to talk about what he knew Callie wanted to avoid. “So about last night. Callie I know that we had some problems right before our break up and trust issues. I know that those aren’t fixed and it really isn’t a good time for you to move in with me again. But you are carrying our child. I want to be their for you and be their every step of the way and I think that would be easier if we were under the same roof. You don’t have enough space at the Coterie and I have 3 bedrooms in my apartment.”

“Ok. I’ll move in with you after the first trimester. I just want to spend sometime with Mariana before I have to leave her again.” Callie said very sternly hinting that she didn’t want to argue about it.

“Fine.”

After that their food had come they both decided to talk about some more important things that needed to be answered because of the baby.

“What about my career? How are we gonna focus on our jobs and have a baby? We are already so busy now.”

“Well of course I’m 100% on board with you working for your dream job. I know how much that means to you and I would never ask you to give that up. We would probably need to hire a nanny and maybe your family can help a bit.”

“Ok I can get along with that plan.”

“Great.” Jamie looked down and looked at her again to ask his questions. “What about us? Why did you tell Malika about the file?”

Callie looked down trying to gather what she wanted to say before she looked him in the eye and spoke: “I’m sorry. For looking at your file and telling Malika. I saw how hurt you were and I did betray your trust. I would really like to try and earn it back. I think it’s best if we start our relationship over. I know we are having a baby and time isn’t really on our side but if we go back to the way things were it isn’t gonna work out.”

“Ok. I agree with that. We will start fresh.”

“Ok.”

“Do we have a deal?”

Callie smiled at the memory from when they had last said that: “We have a deal.”


	4. First Appointment

It has been a few days since Jamie and Callie had last seen each other. Both were busy with work and processing that fact that they were gonna be parents. Jamie had set an appointment to see their baby for the first time tomorrow. Callie was in the loft studying for the bar when Mariana came in from work.

“I just had the worst day ever!” Mariana said throwing her purse on the floor and jumping on the bed to stair at the ceiling: “Do you know how hard it is to work with your ex boyfriend and boss who you slept with?! I mean how the hell am I suppose to continue working at speckulate and keep professional work etiquette.”

“I don’t know. I mean why the hell would you even sleep with your boss? Did you not see how messy that would turn out?”

“Changing the subject. Speaking of messy situations we have our first ultrasound tomorrow!”

“I have my first ultrasound tomorrow. You cannot come.”

“Are you serious? I can’t even come. Well then you better bring me back a copy of the baby than.”

“Fine.”

* * *

The appointment was at 7am. Early enough so they didn’t have have to be distracted by it throughout the work day. Both soon to be parents barely got any sleep at the thought of seeing their baby for the first time tomorrow. When Callie first walked in the building at 6:45 she saw Jamie anxiously waiting with two coffee cups. (Of course hers would probably be decaf.)

”Hi”, they both said at the same time. They both smiled as Callie decided to sit in the seat next to him.

”I already checked in and brought a coffee for you. They said that they had some paperwork you needed to fill out”, Jamie said.

”Ok thanks.” Callie said as she went up to the receptionist to ask for the paperwork. She went back to the chair next to Jamie and started to fill it out.

Callie had finished the paperwork and given it back to the receptionist. Jamie and Callie made small talk waiting. After about 10 minutes they heard a nurse call Callie’s name and they followed her to a room. After guiding them she left and told them that the doctor would be right with them.

A couple minutes later she walked in: “Hello. New faces. I’m Dr. Gonzalez I’ll be your ob-gyn. I looked at your information and it appears that it is quite early in your pregnancy so my best bet is that we do a transvaginal ultrasound. Does that sound good?”

”Perfect.” Jamie and Callie said at the same time.

”Ok Callie how ‘bout you hop on up and I need you to get naked from the waist down. You can you use that sheet on the table to cover yourself.”

Callie did what she was told at put herself in the right position on the seat. The doctor got the equipment and started the ultrasound. Jamie unconsciously took Callie’s hand. All six eyes looked at the screen to see any sign of life in Callie’s stomach. 

”There you go. That’s the little guy right there.” Dr. Gonzalez said.

”It’s just barely there.” Jamie said with amazement in his voice.

”Yes they are about the size of a pomegranate seed. Your about 6 weeks along.”

Callie stayed silent to mesmerized by the screen. The two had unshed tears in their eyes at the fact that this was all becoming really real. It terrified her but she was also excited. They both already had so much love for their unborn baby. 

Jamie and Callie were so lost in the screen that they were surprised when the screen went blank. They looked at the doctor to see she have taken out the device and that it was over. 

“Ok. You seem to be healthy and everything looks like it is going by the books. Based on this it seems that your due date is November 11. Would you like pictures?”

Jamie rather quickly said yes. Callie cleaned herself up and sat up before the doctor spoke to them.

“Ok the nurse will be back with those and Callie you will need to take a couple test including a blood one before you leave. You will schedule another appointment with the receptionist. It was so nice to meet you both and cant wait to see your again.”

* * *

During the car ride (Jamie offered Callie a ride back to the cotorie) Callie couldn’t stop staring at the picture of their baby. She was also really hungry. She was really craving a burger at 9am. Jamie offered to go up with her and she decided to accept. When they were up Callie cradled his head and kissed him. Jamie responded quickly with a lot of passion. After running out of breathe they both kept their noses touching and got really lost in the moment.

”This is one of the most terrifying and exciting things that has ever happened to me. And that’s saying a lot.” Callie chuckled. 

Jamie smiled and said: “You don’t even know how happy I am Callie. I know this isn’t gonna be easy but I’ll be their every step of the way. I promise you that.” 

Callie separated their heads to look him in the eye. “I know you will.” Callie put her hand at his cheek and kissed him again: But maybe we should wait before we tell anyone. At least until after we are out of the danger zone with the baby.” 

“Ok. Um as much as I hate to go right now I have a meeting that I can’t be late for. But how about I take you on that date that we had promised on.”

”Ok just tell me when and where.”

”Ok bye. I love you.”

Jamie kissed her a few times before putting his head on hers for a few moments: “I love you both so much.” He said before he went on the elevator. He gave her smile of which she returned before he disappeared. Callie stayed for a few moments processing what he had just said before she went to show a eager Mariana the photos of their baby.


	5. First Date (Again)

“Do I look bloated in this dress?” Callie asked.

Mariana looked up and rolled her eyes: “You look fine. Your just stressing out because it’s your first date with Jamie since everything has happened.”

”Well why wouldn’t I. We went from broken up, to having a baby, and getting back together.”

Mariana went to look in the closet. She found a dress and gave it to Callie: “Here wear this one.”

Callie took the dress and put it on. It looked perfect on her thanks to Mariana’s great fashion sense. She grabbed a pair of heels to put on and touched up her makeup. Her hair was already down and curled. 

“Stop stressing. It’s not good for the baby. Plus it’s Jamie. I highly doubt that you have anything that you need to be nervous about.”

”You know what your right. There’s nothing to worry about. I’m going to have a great time with Jamie and that’s it.” Callie said. Just than she heard ping from her phone and looked at it. It was a message from Jamie saying he was outside the cotorie. She said goodbye to Mariana and grabbed her purse before heading out.

* * *

Jamie had made reservations at 71 Above. Callie remembered the last time she had thought of that place. When Mariana put in her head that Jamie was gonna propose there. And the awkward conversation that had to come after that when she confronted Jamie about it. When they got inside they were seated quickly because he had made reservations. They sat down and ordered a couple drinks. 

“So I just want to be upfront about my feelings and as much as I try to hide it I do have trust issues when it comes to you. Callie when you told Malika it did really hurt me. I trusted you and wanted to pursue a serious relationship. I mean while I knew you weren’t ready we talked about marriage. But I just noticed how hesitant you were when it came to those conversations. So what I need to know is, do you see that with me?”

Callie thought for a couple of what to say worrying Jamie about her silence. “I do. I guess I just thought that conversation was so soon. And I was questioning wether our morals were the same. We are just so different. And it just took a lot of realization that we aren’t gonna agree on everything. And like I said before I wanna work on gaining your trust back after what had happen. It was a betrayal of your trust and I should have done it in a better way.”

The waiter came to bring the drinks and take their orders.

Jamie was satisfied with that answer: ”Ok enough talk about that. So about moving in. Your name is still on the lease. We both agreed not to get a house yet.”

”Well I already said after the first trimester. It’s gonna be my last time living with her for real now. But anyway what about your parents? They aren’t gonna be happy with us moving back in with baby and we aren’t married.” 

”Callie I don’t care what my parents think. If they have anything to say negative about you I will stick by your side and defend you no matter what. I truly couldn’t care less if they decide to disown me.”

Callie smiled when he said that. He truly did care for her so much: “Ok. I honestly don’t think my moms would be too happy either.”

”Yeah finding out their gonna be grandparents so soon. Probably first expected it from my sister and Brandon.”

”I highly doubt they are far from it either.”

”So about moving in together. I know you don’t want to move back into the apartment and I respect that. But I think we should start looking for a house. The quicker we can get that off the to-do list the less we have to do.”

”I agree. Probably would need someplace close since we both work here.”

”Yeah.”

”Its hard to think that in just a couple of months we are going to be doing Lamaze classes and designing a nursery.” Callie chuckled.

Jamie honestly couldn’t wait for that: “I lot is gonna change.”

”It really is.”

The couples food had just came. They went into lighter conversation and spent two hours talking and it felt like nothing had changed between them. She decided to stay the night even though she didn’t back an overnight bag. Turns out she had left some clothes that Jamie just didn’t have the heart to take back. They spent the night making love and rediscovering each other’s bodies. They woke up serene and just enjoyed each other presence.


	6. Telling Jamie’s Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I decided to alter the story a little bit and have them raise the baby in the apartment. I don’t think Callie would be really ready to buy a house and would wait til she got a better job and passed the bar. I did change those parts in the story during the pervious chapters in case you would like to go back. Thanks. Hope you like the story so far.

Callie woke up to the smell of bacon. The sun was shining brightly through Jamie’s floor to ceiling windows. She got up and put on his robe before walking to the kitchen. The second she came out Jamie’s eyes were on her with a content expression on his face.

”Good morning.” Jamie said.

Callie took a seat on one of the barstools. ”Morning.” 

“I’m making pancakes. I know that you can’t have coffee so I also made you a smoothie.” He said handing her the drink.

“That’s sweet. Thank you.”

”Anything for you.” 

Jamie finished the food and and put it on plates. He set it on the table and they both went down to eat.

Jamie cleared his throat halfway through eating: “So my parents are coming over in a couple days. I know you want to wait but they aren’t here very often and I would like to tell them in person.”

Callie had a shocked expression on her face. Telling Jamie’s parents wasn’t something she was very excited for: “You want to tell your parents?”

“I do.”

“Um ok. I highly doubt that’s gonna go well.”

“Hon it will be fine.”

* * *

The day Callie and Jamie were gonna tell his parents about the baby had finally come. It was something she dreaded the whole time. They agreed to do it at a restaurant so his parents wouldn’t cause a scene. When they arrived at their destination both of them took deep breathes before getting out of the car.

The couple was led to a table where Jim and Diane were already waiting for them. 

”Hello.” Diane said in a fake cheerful voice getting up to hug the two.

”So nice to see you two.” Jim said doing the same as his wife.

Once everyone was seated they ordered drinks. Jamie’s parents had already got them a 12 course meal so tonight definitely was going to be long.

”So how have you guys been.” Jim said.

Jamie decided to answer: “We’ve been good. Busy with work but can’t complain.

* * *

After the 12 courses Jamie and Callie knew they ignore it any longer.

”Mom Dad. Callie and I have something to tell you.” Jamie said taking Callie’s hand under the table.

His parents both froze with a million thoughts running in their head. They looked at the couple waiting for what they had to say. 

“We are expecting a baby.” Callie said nervously.

Diane said in disbelief: ”How how did this happen?”

“This wasn’t planned right?” Jim said.

“Weren’t you guys responsible. I knew you two moving in was a bad idea. You guys aren’t even married.” Diane said angrily but quiet to not draw attention.

Jim tried to calm his wife down. “You guys are going to get married right.”

”We are not going to get married right away because of the baby. We will wait until we are ready.”

The waitress came back with Jim’s card. He signed the receipt quickly. The waitress thanked them for coming and left.

Jamie’s parents were both silent.

Diane couldn’t help but say what was going on in her head directed to Callie: “You didn’t get pregnant to trap him into marriage and take his money right.”

”Diane!” “Mom!” Both Jim and Jamie said drawing a couple heads toward their table.

”Mom I know you may not approve of this but we both decided to have this baby. Don’t you ever talk to Callie that way and call her a gold digger. You can either be there for us and your grandchild or not get involved.” Jamie said angrily.

Diane was surprised by her sons tone. She didn’t expect her golden boy to be in a situation like this and never saw him with a girl like Callie. But she couldn’t deny she was excited for this grandchild even if it was out of wedlock: “Ok.”

Jim was a bit easier at accepting the fact that they were having baby. He had no problem with Callie although he knew his wife would prefer someone like Heather: “If there is anything you two need please let us know.

Jim and Diane walked Callie and Jamie to their car. 

“Congratulations.” Jim said as he hugged the other couple.

”I’m sorry for what I said to you Callie.” Diane said.

”It’s ok. I didn’t expect you to be to happy about being grandparents so soon.”

“Mm”

Jim grabbed his wife’s hand before she said anything else. “Well you guys have a good night and we will be in touch.”

Jamie and Callie watched them walk away.

”Well that went well.” Jamie said.

”Better then what I expected.”

They got into the car and drove off. They now had to prepare to tell much more of their family of their unexpected expecting.


	7. Second Appointment

Callie woke up to Jamie’s hand on her stomach and his head right next to it. She was about twelve weeks now. They had their second appointment with the OB-GYN She has the slightest bump whenever she is bloated so Jamie’s been filling her up like a turkey. It’s almost the end of her first trimester and she is so happy that morning sickness will be a thing of the past. 

“Good morning.” Callie said running her hand through his hair.

Jamie went meet her at eye level. Carefully he didn’t touch her chest since he knew her boobs were sensitive: “Good morning.” He said before he gave her a kiss.

It was sweet and loving but Callie felt something in her stomach and she knew what was coming. She pushed him away before she ran to the toilet and went on her knees. Morning sickness was the worst. She felt Jamie grabbing her hair and rubbing her back comfortingly. He tried to do the best he could when it came to support. Tried to make her life as easy as possible. When Callie finished she flushed it down and went to brush her teeth. Jamie decided to go and start on breakfast. 

* * *

After eating Callie decided to get the shower started. While taking off her pjs Callie saw a bit of blood from spotting just as Jamie was coming in. He had the most worried expression on his face. 

”I’m calling the doctor.” Jamie said right away.

”No Jamie. We already have an appointment in a few hours there is no point.” Callie said grabbing her phone to google if this was serious.

”Callie your bleeding. You could have a miscarriage. Do you... do you know what I would do if something were to happen to you or the baby?” Jamie said his voice cracking.

”Hey.” Callie said going over over to where he sat on the bed. She put herself between his knees and took his face with her hands: “Nothing is gonna happen. It said that this is totally normal as long as there is no cramping. Now let’s go take a shower and get ready so we can see our baby.

Jamie looked at her with so much love in his eyes. “Ok.” He said softly.

”Ok come on.”

* * *

When they got to the hospital Jamie took Callie’s hand so they could walk at a faster pace. They got inside and fortunately not many were in there. They signed in then had a seat. After about 10 minutes Jamie grew impatient and went up to the receptionist before Callie had a chance to tug him back. 

”Um excuse me how much longer will the doctor take?” Jamie politely said.

The receptionist annoyed answered: “Just a few more minutes hon. She is with a patient right now.”

After about 8 long minutes they finally heard their name called and were led to a different room then they were last time. 

A couple of moments later Dr. Gonzalez walked in: “Hi Callie. Hi Jamie. So nice to see you again. We are gonna start by checking your weight so why don’t you come over here and stand on the scale.”

”Before we do that is it normal for her to spotting or bleeding. It has only happened today.” Jamie said.

Dr. Gonzalez answered: “Have you been cramping, dizziness, headache, or any other abnormal symptoms.”

”No.” Callie replied.

”Then we will see but as far as I’m concern I wouldn’t worry about it too much daddy. It is perfectly normal to bleed a bit during the first trimester.

Callie did as she was told before: “Hm. It seems you are a little underweight for someone this far based on your body but it’s ok. Probably because of morning sickness.”

It only worried Jamie more after hearing that. He thought he made sure she ate 3 meals a day at least. But he wasn’t sure how she ate when she wasn’t with him and was at the cotorie. The doctor took Callie’s blood pressure and gave her a urine screening before they got to the most important part.

The doctor put the cold gel on Callie and went looking to find the baby.

”Ah there they are.” Dr. Gonzalez said: “This baby is about the size of a plum right now. Measurements look fine and they look perfectly healthy.”

Jamie let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Looking at their baby was one of the most magical experiences either one of them have gone through. 

”This is the heart beat.” The next second the room was filled with the sound of _thump-bump thumps-bump thump-bump...._ Tears formed in both of the soon to be parents eyes. Hearing the heart beat for the first time was just the reassurance they needed to know the baby was still there. It made their hearts race with joy. 

* * *

Jamie and Callie both got into the car with so much happiness and new pictures to show.

”I want you to move in with me as quickly as possible.” Jamie said.

”What? We only have a few more weeks. I told you I would after the first trimester.”

”Callie your underweight. You were bleeding today. I just wanna be with you at all times.”

”First of all the underweight was because of morning sickness which I’ve been getting quite a lot of.”

”Exactly. Let me help you with your symptoms. Make sure you have everything. Let me take care of you Callie please.” Jamie started to plea taking her hands. 

Callie could see the desperation. He was so protective of her and the baby. “Ok.”


	8. Moving In (Again)

“I can’t believe I just got you back and your moving out again!” Mariana groaned helping Callie pack.

“I know. It’s officially gonna be the last time living together.” Callie said.

“That makes me so sad. This started with just you and I taking on LA together. Now I’m all alone.”

“Come on Mariana it’s not like we are never gonna see each other. We’re sisters and your gonna be an aunt. 

“Yeah I guess. Also I am so throwing you guys the most amazing gender reveal ever. I already started planning.

Callie chuckled: “Of course you did.”

* * *

When Callie arrived at Jamie’s she decided to use her fob instead of knocking on the door. She walked in and found Jamie on the couch watching tv. He immediately walked up to her when his eyes landed on her.

“Hi.” Jamie said before giving her a kiss. 

“Hi.” Callie said after.

“Are you hungry? I’m gonna whip something up while you put away your things.”

“Ok. That works.”

Jamie helped Callie take her things into the bedroom. When he left to go cook Callie put everything where it had been last time. By the time she was finished and took a shower the food was done. He had made a rigatoni pasta with grilled chicken. Callie sat at the table and he handed her a plate with his right next to her.

“Jamie this is a lot of food.” Callie said.

“Well the doctor said you are underweight so you have to eat more.” Jamie exclaimed.

“I also remember her saying the cause of that and that it was nothing to worry about.”

“Callie you are almost done with your morning sickness and you told me I could take care of you. Which means making sure you are healthy and eating enough for yourself and this baby.”

“You know you are going to drive me crazy during this whole pregnancy.”

“I gotta keep both of my girls well.”

“Girls?”

“The baby is definitely a girl.” He said assertive.

“Well we will see about that.” Callie smiled.

Jamie and Callie both finished eating. Then decided to go see a movie enjoying the rest of their day.


	9. Telling Moms

“Can I come with you guys?” Mariana asked Callie during a video call. She had just told her that Jamie and her were going up to Sacramento to tell her mama in person about the pregnancy. Since Stef was in Venezuela they would just have to video chat her at the same time. It was a quiet evening. The couple had just came from their jobs and made a quick dinner. Jamie was now at the desk doing some work so Callie decided to call Mariana to see how she was doing. When she asked if she could come Callie looked at Jamie who was looking back.

Jamie shrugged. “If you want her to come she is welcome to.” 

Mariana heard what Jamie had said. “Oh my god. I’m so excited. Moms are gonna flip.”

Callie could already tell this was gonna be a disaster. She was preparing for hurricane Mariana.

* * *

It was an early Saturday morning. Jamie and Callie were in the car waiting for Mariana to get down. Finally after a good 15 minutes they saw her coming out with a big pink suitcase. They were only staying for a couple days. 

”Good morning guys.” Mariana said kinda groggy. It was way to early for her to be normal.

”Morning.” The couple said.

Mariana popped her head to the front and stuck her hand out to touch Callie’s stomach: “Oh my god you grew so much. My little niece or nephew is growing.”

”Are you calling me fat?” Callie said clearly uncomfortable. 

”Not fat. Your gonna get big growing a child. I mean your body is probably never gonna be the same. But that’s ok I mean there is a baby in there.” Mariana said sitting down. 

Callie did not feel good after Mariana said that statement. She already wasn’t excited about her body changing. 

”You know I’m not even sure if I want children of my own. Like I love other peoples pregnancy but could never imagine myself. I think that I would probably just adopt.” Mariana said.

She practically talked the whole 5 hour drive. Jamie and Callie just decided to listen and go along with whatever she wanted. 

* * *

When they finally arrived to Jamie and Callie’s hotel they all got out. Mariana was gonna stay with mama. They got into the hotel room and went to refresh and stretch a bit. Fortunately the couch was a pull out so Mariana used that as a bed while they all took a nap. 

After about an two and half hours Callie woke up. They only had about 20 minutes before they had to meet Lena for dinner.

”Get up!” She said shaking both Jamie and Mariana. Both were foggy after having a good rest. But when looking at the time they rushed to get ready.

* * *

”Oh my goodness. Its been too long since I’ve seen you guys. I forgot how different life was without my girls.” Lena said inviting everyone in her apartment. They had just came back from a expensive dinner courtesy of Jamie: “Jamie thank you so much for that lovely dinner.”

”It was truly no problem at all.” Jamie politely said.

”Anyway mama how about we video call mom. That way we all can kind of be together.” Mariana said eagerly. 

”Uh sure.” Lena said making her way to the living room. They all sat in a way so they could all fit into the frame. Each sound coming out from Stef not answering worried Callie. She knew that mom wasn’t Jamie’s biggest fan. Finding out he knocked her up wouldn’t give the most exciting reaction she hoped for.

Finally at the last minute Stef answered: “Hey what’s... Hi Callie, Mariana, Jamie. You guys went to visit mama? How come you guys didn’t tell me?”

”Um it was just a last minute decision.” Callie answered.

Before anyone could get anything out Mariana jumped in: “So moms we have something we need to tell you.” She then looked at the couple right next to her waiting for their announcement.

Callie and Jamie looked at each other. Both were nervous: “Moms. Jamie and I are...” Stef already knew what she was gonna say but waited for it to be said out loud: “...expecting a baby.”

Both of them were in shock. Mariana shrieked hugging mama so excited. 

”Wow that is amazing. Congratulations honey.” Mama said supportively. Going to hug Callie and Jamie. 

”Yes that is very exciting. How far along are you?” Stef said.

”About 13 weeks now.” Jamie answered. 

”Show them the belly.” Mariana said. 

Callie was wearing a very loose fitting dress that you wouldn’t be able to tell she was pregnant unless she pointed it out. But even then it didn’t look like much. She put her hands at the top and bottom of her stomach to cradle it. They saw the just barely their bump. But to the moms that was just all the evidence they needed to show that this wasn’t a joke. 

”Oh my god.” Lena said shocked she didn’t notice it before.

”Wow.” Stef said. 

They continued to talk before Jamie and Callie decided to go back to the hotel for some rest. They were going to spend the next day with Lena before they would have to go back to the long drive home.

* * *

**Bonus: Stef and Lena**

Long after Jamie and Callie had left and Mariana was fast asleep in the other bedroom Lena and Stef were still talking.

”I cannot believe Callie is pregnant.” Stef said.

”Hon I know this was definitely unexpected. But they seem excited for this baby. We both know that if Callie wasn’t ready she wouldn’t have this baby.” Lena said surely.

”Do we know that? How do we know that Jamie didn’t forced Callie to keep this baby? He seems like a pro life person. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he was republican.”

”Stef calm down. We know that Callie would never let someone force her to have a baby. Or date a republican. If Callie was 17 she of course would get an abortion. But she is almost 25. An adult maybe this changed her mind we both know Jamie has enough money to support them.”

”What if their relationship doesn’t work out. No offense but Jamie doesn’t seem like the type who would stay with her knowing the type of person she is.”

”Well according to Mariana he knows exactly who she is. Said that they had a lot of things going on besides this baby.”

”See...ugh. I don’t know. I guess all we can do is support them and hope for the best.”

”Come on. We should be excited that we are gonna be grandparents. Gotta figure out our names.”

Stef chuckled: “Well there is that. I always knew Callie would be the one to make us grandmas.”

”Definitely.”


	10. Telling The Siblings

Callie decided she would be able to tell most of her siblings about the pregnancy in person. They were all coming over on Saturday to spend some time together. Brandon would just have to be told in a video chat another time. **  
  
Jude**

Mariana was eating some dinner when she heard a ping from her phone. Jude sent her a message.

_HELLO!!!!!  
Why is Callie acting so WEIRD. I saw her eating a 🌮 drowning in CILANTRO. She HATES that more than ANYTHING._

_😮 That’s so weird. I have no clue what’s going on with her._

_Mariana🤨_

_Fine but you CANNOT TELL ANYONE!🤐🤫  
_

_All CAPS this must be serious.😏_

_Callie is pregnant.🤰_

_WHAT!!!!!!!  
CALLIE IS HAVING JAMIE’S BABY!!!!!!!_

_Yes but don’t say ANYTHING. She wants to tell everyone herself._

_I won’t.🙅_

* * *

**Jesus and Emma**

Mariana was talking to Jesus and Emma on a video call. They were talking about their wedding which was happening pretty soon. 

”Your guys is bridesmaids dresses are coming soon. I’m so excited for you to try them on.” Emma said.

”Well Callie’s is probably not going to work. Gonna need a bigger size.” Mariana said. She regretted it immediately seeing the shocked faces on the couple. 

”What!” Jesus said.

”Nothing. I didn’t mean to say that. Callie’s just been gaining weight lately.” Mariana said trying to come up with an excuse.

”I don’t believe that.” Jesus said. 

”Is Callie pregnant? Is that why she wants us to come over Saturday?” Emma asked. 

”Yes. But I’m only telling you for her bridesmaid dress. You can’t tell anyone though.” Mariana said sternly.

”Deal.” They both said.

”Callie gonna be really pissed.” Jesus said.

* * *

**Brandon, Eliza, and Carter**

It was finally Saturday. Mariana, Jesus, Emma, and Jude were over hanging at Jamie and Callie’s apartment. They had pizza and played games. It was overall a pretty amazing night. Sitting on the couch and having a few drinks they decided to call Brandon, Eliza, and Carter in video chat. 

”Hey guys.” Everyone said.

Everyone was together so Jamie and Callie thought it would be a good time to tell everyone. But someone beat them to it. 

”Eliza and I need to tell you guys something.” Brandon said. 

”Callie and Jamie have an announcement too.” Mariana said confused.

”We are pregnant!” Eliza said. That was definitely unexpected. No one really had a problem with Eliza they just weren’t her biggest fan. So not knowing her well they weren’t sure about them having a baby. But they were married so all they could do was support them.

”We are also having a baby.” Jamie and Callie said. Theirs almost everyone already knew. Judging by the unsurprised looks on some of them they could tell Mariana spilled the beans. But honestly they didn’t expect anything less. The only ones shocked was Eliza and Brandon.

Hugs, virtual hugs, and congratulations went all around. Eliza and Callie were very awkward congratulating each other on their pregnancies.

”Well anyway I’m planning Jamie and Callie’s gender reveal in a couple weeks. I can’t believe you guys are having babies at the same time. They are like gonna be best friends.”

”Great.” Callie and Eliza said at the same time. They had some unresolved tension between them. These pregnancies together could either put an end to it or drive it further down. This was definitely going to be interesting.

The Adams Foster Hunter clan continued to celebrate and enjoy their night.


	11. Gender Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who came: Jim, Diane, Lena, Robert, Sophia, Mariana, Jesus, and Jude.

Callie was now 16 weeks pregnant. They had another doctors appointment of which they could have learned the sex of the baby. Instead of the gynecologist telling them they gave her Mariana’s number so she could plan the gender reveal party. Even though Mariana wasn’t the best at keeping secrets she really wanted to plan this for them. So they would ignore her until the party so she didn’t accidentally spill anything. 

The [gender reveal party](https://docs.google.com/document/d/11JlWEkzpXgGI2FVsEcl1qPROoJUOP7u_jnzut_g6SzM/edit) was at [Jim and Diane’s house.](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/4533-Perham-Rd-Corona-Del-Mar-CA-92625/25503466_zpid/) It was such a beautiful location right by the beach. Jamie, Callie, and Mariana all arrived together early in the morning. Everyone else was coming at noon.

”You guys made it.” Diane said. 

”Welcome.” Jim said.

The trio greeted them. After this Mariana went on to supervise the party staff. The parents were completely focused on Callie’s bump showcased by her white dress. It was a bit awkward and she put her hand on her stomach. Jamie could see how uncomfortable she was so he went into a conversation with them.

* * *

Everyone had finally arrived. The guest were told to wear pink if they thought it was a girl and blue if they thought it was a boy. The inside and outside was decorated beautifully with balloons and flowers. There was a table with themed treats and desserts.

”Wow. This is gorgeous.” Lena said. 

”I still cannot believe your gonna be a mom.” Jesus said hugging Callie.

Everyone was welcomed and mingled until lunch was ready. Than they went to the dining room which was of course decorated in pink and blue.

”I for one am so happy for you. It was around this age your mom was pregnant with you and I’m just glad you have someone who is gonna be there for you and support you.” Robert said.

”Thank you dad.” Callie said. 

”If someone had told me last year that you would be expecting a baby I would have probably laughed.” Jude said teasing her.

”Ditto.” Mariana said.

”Ok who even says ditto anymore.” Callie said annoyed with the teasing. Even though what he said was correct. She would have thought they were insane.

* * *

When lunch was over everyone was anxious to find out the sex of the baby. So they went down to the beach and found a secluded spot. Mariana gave each of the soon to be parents a confetti popper. They got the camera ready. Stef, Brandon, Eliza, and Carter were on video chat.

”3...2...1” Everyone said. 

Jamie and Callie each popped theirs at the same time and out came out pink confetti. They were having a girl! All of them were screaming and hugging. Jamie and Callie shared a kiss and were in absolute bliss. They were having a baby girl.


	12. Telling Work

At 20 weeks pregnant it was becoming harder and harder to hide Callie’s bump. It was a typical hot la summer which meant wearing those thick turtle neck sweaters was hard. She tried on baggy t-shirts and light cardigans but they didn’t conceal it as much as the other clothing item. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep this up but wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible. Jamie was having another meeting here in legal aid today. Since Marcus knows about their relationship it was gonna be really awkward. Callie could just predict the judgement by her adding that she was also pregnant with his child. 

“Are you ok?” Said Gary. 

That pulled her out of her thoughts. “What?”

”Are you ok?” He said for the second time.

”Oh yeah. I just have a massive headache.”

”Maybe you should see a doctor. No offense but you haven’t been looking good these past few months.”

”Noted.”

Marcus came out. “Callie can you get coffee again for about a dozen people.”

“Sure.” 

* * *

Callie quickly came into Legal Aid with the coffee. She had this killer headache and was light headed so she needed to sit down. She went to the conference room and set down the drinks. She quickly glanced at Jamie and ended up stumbling as she opened the door. This worried Jamie and he tried to secretly watch her. As Callie walked to her desk her vision started to get blurry and she fell to the ground and passed out. 

“Callie.” Jamie said running to where she was. This surprised some people that he knew her name. Everyone was rushing to Callie to see if she was ok. He pushed through everyone and kneeled and check her over. “Someone call 911.” He yelled desperately. Putting his hand on her stomach. After that move everyone knew the secret Callie was trying so hard to keep. Marcus and Teresa were in disbelief. 

After a long couple of minutes Callie slowly woke up. “What happened?” 

”Hon you passed out.” Jamie said glad that she had woken up. ”The ambulance will be here soon to check you out.”

”No I’m fine.” Callie said struggling to sit up.

Jamie helped her slowly. “Callie you are pregnant this is not up for discussion.

When he said this Callie looked up to see many prying eyes over her watching this intimate moment. When her eyes landed on Teresa she understood what she needed. “Ok everyone back to work.” She said. 

* * *

When the ambulance came Jamie carried her over and they drove them to the hospital. When they got there she undergoes many test and a ultrasound. The baby was fortunately fine. They just were looking at the reason for why she had passed out.

“You told everyone at Legal Aid I am pregnant. You know I wanted to keep that a secret.” Callie said waiting in hospital bed.

”Well what was I suppose to do. You were unconscious, I had no clue what happened to you. What if this was something worse.” Jamie angrily said.

Just as Callie was about to reply the doctor walked in. “Hello Callie. I will get right to the point. It seems that the reason for you passing out was dehydration and the heat with that sweater of yours. I see that it conceals your bump but you can no longer wear winter items in such hot temperatures. It is very unsafe and you need to drink more water. Also it seems that you are underweight in this point of your pregnancy. I recommend eating more protein, more than 3 meals a day, and snacking throughout the day. In these papers it does say that this has been a common occurrence in your pregnancy but since there is nothing in the testing we’ve done that indicate anything is wrong this problem is on you. I would hate to take more drastic measures if this problem isn’t fixed. Any questions?”

”Um no.” Callie said. 

”Ok well you will be staying the night for monitoring but you will be able to leave tomorrow afternoon. I will see you later.” Then the doctor left. Callie looked at Jamie to see that he was not happy.

”Do you really want this baby?” Jamie said unable to meet her eyes. 

”What does that mean?” Callie defensively said. 

”You are not eating properly, not taking extra precaution, and constantly trying to hide it. It’s like your acting like the baby doesn’t exist. You barely talk about her or your plans for when we have this baby.” Jamie spat out.

”I-“ She started to form tears in her eyes. “I’m scared. My career isn’t where I want it to be. I’m relying on you financially. Now we have a baby on top of it. Your right I haven’t been taking care of myself the way I should be. I just thought if I could push it far off my mind I could just avoid the problems.”

While Jamie wasn’t exactly happy with the answer, he understands. “Hon.” He got on the bed and took her hand. “I understand that you want to be independent. That you are struggling career wise and financially. But you have to trust me Callie. You have to be able to rely on me and know that I’m gonna be there to support you. This baby of course is gonna make things harder and it isn’t gonna be easy. But we are gonna do this together. Just please let me in. These thoughts are clearly affecting your physical health and I cannot lose you or the baby.”

”Ok.” Callie said. Tears streamed down her face but she gave him a smile. She was gonna find a way to trust him. Let him in to her deepest fears and thoughts. He gave her no reason not to. Jamie truly was the love of her life. 


	13. Baby moon

Callie and Jamie agreed it was time for her to quit Legal Aid. When she went back to work it had been really awkward. Her boyfriend being the head lawyer of the lawsuit didn’t sit right with the tenants and some of the people who worked there. If Marcus wasn’t judgmental then he sure was now. Teresa of course tried to give her dating advice which truly helped no one. Anyway after a long argument Jamie convinced her that her time at Legal Aid was over. The doctor had recommended to eliminate as much stress as possible. Even though she was only 25 weeks pregnant she did have a couple concerning complications that made his head run wild. They decided to use these next few months for her to have full time to study for the bar and focus on each other before they had another human to take care of. 

During their visit at the OB-GYN they had also asked if she would be safe for travel. When the doctor had given them a ok they decided to plan a baby moon. The couple decided on Hawaii because it was perfectly safe for pregnant woman. After the five hour flight Jamie and Callie arrived in [Honolulu](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12xzsubfUZMGRtjBEHyhPgRD7fnsGpKwQj2KAsp2xr98/edit). Both of them were jet lagged so they went straight to sleep. When they woke up it was about three in the afternoon. Jamie got them a very nice hotel with a ocean view. They decided to grab a bite then head down to the beach.

“This is beautiful.” Callie said as they walked to the beach. 

”Yeah it is.” Jamie said.

They both found a spot in the sand to lay their things down and set up a umbrella with chairs. Callie took off her cover to only be in a black bikini. Jamie helped her put on sunscreen paying extra attention to the bump. Even though she kept complaining about how she was turning into a beach whale she has never looked more beautiful to him. They spent the next couple of hours having fun in the sun.

* * *

The next few days were filled with happiness and content. They got couple massages, snorkeled, and explored the island. The vacation was really needed. They found out so much more about themselves and each other. This was their second to last day there and were going out to a fancy dinner. 

”I’m gonna go take a shower.” Callie said trying to get out of the bed. 

”How about I join you.” Jamie said pulling her back for a kiss.

”Mm if that happens we will miss our reservation.” Callie giggles.

She got ready and put on a dress that showcased her swollen belly. Jamie had on khaki pants and a button up shirt. 

When they arrived in the restaurant it was full to the brim. Fortunately with reservations they were seated right away. They ordered drinks and the waiter left.

”This really has been an amazing trip. Thank you.” Callie said. 

”You have nothing to thank me for. Your carrying our child. It’s only right that I spoil you.” Jamie said.

The waiter came back with the drinks and took their meal orders. 

”So I was thinking for when the baby arrived. Maybe during the last few months before you start a job. We could look at maybe having a nanny so you could you know watch how she does with her.” Jamie said.

”A nanny.” Callie said confused.

”Yeah if we are both working.”

”Well I don’t want our child raised with a nanny. We’re gonna be there.”

”Of course we are gonna be there. But both of us working full time we are gonna need help.”

Callie stayed silent.

”Look I was raised with nannies. My parents were almost never there. I love them of course but I don’t want to raise my children that way. I want to be involved and give her the best life we can. But we aren’t always gonna be there 24/7. The nanny will only be there when neither of us can take her.”

Callie had tears in her eyes from Jamie talking about his childhood. “Ok. I guess that just with me losing my mom so suddenly...I just really want to be there for every moment. And for the baby to know just how much I love her.”

Jamie took her hand. “You know how we’ve been bickering a lot about finding a name. How about we name her after your mother.”

”Really.” Callie said.

”Yeah.”

Callie smiled. “Colleen it is. Coco for short. We should probably start making the nursery.”

”The baby will sleep in the crib right.” 

”Yeah. Don’t people roll over their babies. Plus she is probably gonna be crying every hour so she won’t get too lonely.” 

”How about her last name? We never really talked about it. I don’t really want to get into a argument signing her birth certificate.”

”Um. I guess that I alway assumed she would take your last name. Three is kinda a crowd.”

”Your ok with you two having different last names?”

”Yeah. It’s perfectly normal with couples who aren’t married.”

”That’s because you didn’t want to.” Jamie pushed. 

”I didn’t want to get married just because I’m pregnant. I want it to be the right moment. And even if we did get married I wouldn’t have changed my last name.”

“Wh-“ Jamie decided to leave that conversation for another day. ”Let’s just go into some lighter topics and leave the baby talk for a day we aren’t on vacation.”

”Good idea.”

The waiter came with their food. They enjoyed the meal and had a couple laughs. Then took a walk on the beach before ending the night making love.


	14. Baby Shower

Callie was now in her third trimester being 28 weeks pregnant. This was the week of her baby shower which Mariana had been planning since they found out she was pregnant. All Jamie and Callie had to do was pick out what they wanted on their baby registry. Mariana has rented out a restaurant to host the party. She picked out all pink decor of course with them having a girl. There was also a flower wall in the back for pictures. The food was all themed and was absolutely gorgeous.

Callie’s friends from San Diego including Daphne, Tasha, Aaron, Ximena, and many more came. Jamie had some of his close friends come and of course all the family and guest the parents had invited. Jamie and Callie actually had no clue who was attending so Mariana could surprise them. They were given a later time to come. When they had arrived and saw all of the friends and family everyone was overjoyed. They spent the first hour greeting guest and having small talk. Then the meal came and everyone sat down to eat. 

Callie got up to make a toast. “Um I just want to thank you all for being here. I especially want to thank Mariana for this amazing party. While very unexpected I just feel so blessed to have this baby and thankful to have all of your guys is support. These hormones are gonna make me cry if I talk longer so cheers.”

”Cheers.” Said everyone lifting up their drinks.

Once finished eating they started some baby shower games. Everyone was having a very nice time. 

Aaron took Callie to the side. “Remember when you told me Jamie wasn’t your type.”

Callie smiled. “You have one chance to say I told you so.”

”Well...I did tell you so. Still cannot believe your having a baby. You’ve come a long way from the girl I met in a coffee shop.”

”Yeah I guess I’ve grown up now. I mean I kinda have to.”

”Don’t worry. This baby doesn’t know how lucky they are.” 

”Thank you.”

They went back to everyone to start opening presents. She got almost everything on her registry. Robert had surprised them with a BMW X5. While Callie was hesitant to take the luxury car Jamie was very thankful for the family car he bought. 

Emma, Jesus, and Mariana were sitting all together. “So why the hell is pastel the color of your wedding? Couldn’t you have chose one? Like lavender.” Mariana said.

”It’s what we want. It isn’t your wedding.” Jesus said.

”Great. I’m gonna be planning a Easter party.” Mariana said. 

* * *

“I know that you’ve been doubting your capability of being a mother.” Jude said to Callie.

”Well it’s not like I’ve ever dreamed of being a mother. How would I know that I can take care of another human being?” Callie said.

”Well don’t tell anyone and I mean anyone but I see you as a mother.” Jude said. 

Callie looked at Jude smiling.

”I mean you basically took care of me since I was four years old. All by yourself at the age of 10 I only had you to rely on. I think at 25 with the help of Jamie you’ll do fine.”

Callie kissed Jude’s forehead before pulling him in for a hug.

They continued to talk to the guest and have a good time. All the love and support in this room was everything Callie needed.


	15. False Alarm

Callie and Jude were hanging out in the penthouse. Since she had quit her job she has been getting a little stir crazy with all the free time she had now. But she didn’t notice how much it was needed. Being able to sleep in and focus on herself was something she was very fortunate to have. But Callie did not feel good about not being able to contribute anything for the rent. It was small but at least she hadn’t lived there for free.

They were eating some lunch when Callie felt a tightening around her stomach.

“Are you okay?” Jude said worried putting his food down.

”Yeah I just need a minute.” Callie said trying to get through. After a few minutes she felt fine and resumed eating.

”Was that not labor? Maybe you should see someone.” Jude said. He clearly knew very little about pregnancy.

”No I’m 30 weeks. It’s way to early for me to be in labor.” Callie said.

Just about 15 minutes later Jamie called her. 

”Hi baby. How are you?” Jamie said.

”I’m fi-“ Callie was interrupted by a another tightening in her stomach. 

”Callie. What wrong love?” Jamie said worried.

”Callie maybe we need a hospital.” Jude said.

”Jude?” Jamie said. He didn’t know Jude was with her.

”Hi Jamie. This is the second time in less than like 10 minutes that Callie’s been in pain.” He said.

”Jude can you please drive Callie to the hospital? I’ll meet you guys there.” Jamie said.

“No. No. I’m fine.” Callie said.

”Callie. Hon please.” Jamie said.

”It’s way to early. We don’t have anything ready yet.”

”It’s ok. Let’s just go see what wrong. I mean what if your in labor.” Jude said.

”Hm fine.”

Jude drove Callie to the hospital as quickly as he could. Jamie was also on the road going a bit over the speed limit. They got there and were examined immediately. Jamie had got there a few minutes after. He looked so anxious like he was gonna flip any second. They’ve gone through a lot this pregnancy that definitely increased his blood pressure. Jude had gone home.

The doctor came in and sat right across from the soon to be parents. “Good news your not in labor.” She said.

Jamie said a silent. “Thank god.” 

”These were just something called Braxton Hicks. They are easy to mix up in your first pregnancy. Contractions are just gonna be a more intense pain. To spot the difference just lay your feet up and drink a glass of water. If they go away it’s Braxton Hicks and if they don’t it’s contractions. Do you have any question?”

”No we are so sorry for wasting your time.” Callie said.

”No not a problem at all. Now you know. Well you guys are free to leave. Have a nice day.” The doctor said.

Once she left Callie turned to Jamie. “Told you I wasn’t going into labor.”

”Hey better safe than sorry.” Jamie said.

”You should probably start building the crib. And we have to put away all of Coco’s things.” She said.

”Yeah let’s go home.” Jamie said. 

”Ok. I love you.” Callie said taking his hand. 

Jamie gave her a kiss. “I love you too.”


	16. Nursery

It was a quiet afternoon in the Foster-Hunter household. Callie was on the couch reading some baby books and Jamie was in the nursery building the furniture. Well at least trying. 

”Crap.” Jamie said loudly. 

Callie heard and got up to see what’s going on. “Is everything ok?” She said staying at the door.

Jamie was on the floor with pieces sprawled around to build a crib. It seemed by the looks of it that he didn’t know what he was doing. “Yeah. Yeah.” He tried to put two pieces together but they ended up falling. “Sh*t.”

”Hey let me help you.” Callie said trying to sit on the floor.

When Jamie saw her struggling because of her huge bump he got up immediately and and dragged her to the couch. ”Hon your 31 weeks pregnant. You just need to sit and relax don’t worry about anything.”

”Can I at least help you read the instructions?”

”No”

”You know your seriously driving me up a wall.”

”I am taking every precaution for you in the baby. Just 9 more weeks before Coco is here.” Jamie smiled as he said the last sentence.

”I know.” 

”Let me get back to work and I will tell you when I’m done.”

”Ok.”

* * *

After a good 3 hours Jamie finally called her into the [nursery](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Ua85TZv4CwuWuYJ76). She had a great nap and finished one of the books. 

”Wow this looks great.” Callie said.

”Yeah it does if I do say so myself.” Jamie said relieved he got it done.

”Now you have to do the Snoo in the bedroom.”

”What?” Jamie shocked he had to do another crib.

”The baby is gonna be sleeping with us for the first couple of months. We need a crib in there too.”

Jamie groaned. “Ok.” He got up and gave a kiss to Callie while rubbing her stomach. 

When Jamie tried to deepen the kiss Callie broke it. “Are you trying to have sex as way not to do the other crib?”

”Is it working?” Jamie charmingly said.

”Finish the other crib and then it will work.”

At that comment he gave her another kiss before going into their bedroom. He looked back at her and playfully groaned before going back to the room.


	17. Planning Ahead

There was now 5 more weeks til Callie’s due date. Everything was coming quicker than she thought. In a little over a month she would be a mother to a baby girl. It was still hard for her to wrap her head around. Last week had been a great week for her. After the long battle she had finally passed the bar. Just one more thing she didn’t have to worry about. Jamie and Callie were at home preparing for Coco.

They started their birth plan. They had gone touring through the hospital and where they would give birth. The doctor had suggested they make a plan so everything would go smoothly.

“Ok. So how do you want to deliver her?” Jamie asked. He had the paper in his hand and would check off whatever she wanted.

”Vaginally right. That’s the common way.” Callie said.

Jamie checked that off. ”Who do you want in the room with you?” 

”Um well my moms of course. And Mariana would definitely want to be there.” 

”You sure you want her there?”

”Yeah. She would probably kill me if she wasn’t.” Callie laughed.

”Do you want it filmed?”

”People film giving birth?!.” Callie said.

”I guess to look back to later.” 

”Oh.” Callie thought about it for bit. “I think I do.”

”Yeah.” Jamie smiled.

”Mmhh.”

“Do you want an epidural?”

”I want to try naturally.”

”An epidural is perfectly safe. You sure you want to be in that much pain.” Jamie said worryingly.

”Yeah I do.” She did have a high pain tolerance anyway.

”Do you want to breastfeed or bottle feed?

”Breastfeed. I’m gonna be staying home for a while so I think that it’s the best option.” 

“Ok.”

They finished answering a couple more questions before they went to packing the hospital bag. Since she would be in the hospital for at least two days she packed some clothes. She brought some nursing bras and pads. Her boobs had grown a full cup size in this pregnancy. She got some toiletries, legal documents, and some extra essentials stuff. Then she went on to the things need for the baby.

She looked in the closet for the first couple of outfits Coco would wear.

”I can’t believe how tiny everything is.” Jamie said coming behind her in the closet.

”Yeah.” Callie said smiling.

They found some onesies that would work and other clothing items she would need. They put diapers, blankets, and basically anything the baby would need in the bag. After this was done Jamie installed the car seat in the car and built the stroller. Then they just spent the day enjoying each other’s presence.


	18. Moms Are In Town

The moms are coming back. Since Lena was working she had not been able to visit as much as she wanted. And Stef hasn’t even seen her pregnant. She ended the trip to Venezuela early to be here for her first grandchild. Her first grandchild. It was sometimes hard to believe that she is gonna be a grandmother. 

Stef finally arrived to Jamie’s apartment after the 8 hour flight. She got to the 33rd floor and knocked on the door. The door opened and Stef was flabbergasted to say the least. There was a 38 week pregnant Callie with a smile on her face seeing her mom for the first time in a while. 

”Oh my god.” Stef said. She quickly tried to hug Callie as best she could. She put her hand on the bump and felt the baby kick. “Wow she is really in there.”

”Yeah she does that 24/7. Mommy really doesn’t get to sleep anymore.” Callie said.

Stef’s heart clenched at her calling herself mommy. She still thinks of her as that 16 year old girl she met that called her a dyke. It was hard to think about how grown she is now.

”Anyway leave your bags here. We will put them in your room later. There is someone you probably want to see.” Callie said. 

They went into the living room where Lena was sitting chatting with Jamie. They looked at the two and stood up. Jamie went to hug his future mother-in-law. Lena went up to Stef and they shared an intimate moment that made Callie and Jamie leave the room. 

After awhile the moms went to look for them and drag them out of the bedroom to ask questions about the baby. Lena had waited for Stef to ask most of the important questions. They also showed the nursery. 

”So this is the baby’s room.” Jamie said.

”Well this is absolutely beautiful.” Lena said

”Yeah it is. What about these windows? You sure with all this direct sunlight they will be safe?” Stef said.

”Well we have automatic shades that can come down.” Jamie said. 

”Right.” Stef said. She continued to grill questions on the couple.

* * *

They decided to go eat out. They went to a expensive restaurant in DTLA.

”Wow this is lovely.” Stef said. 

”Yeah.” Callie said.   
  
They all ordered drinks. 

“So how long are the two of you gonna be out of work?” Lena asked. 

”Um I can take a 6 week leave.” Jamie said. 

”I’m just gonna stay with the baby until I feel ready to go back to work.” Callie said.

”Really?” Stef said.

”Yeah. I don’t think starting and new job with a newborn would go well so I have to.” Callie said.

”Mm. Did you two choose a last name?” Stef asked. 

“Yes. She will be taking Jamie’s last name.” 

“Oh.”

Their drinks came and they went ordered meals. 

”So.” Callie smiled. “Have you choose your grandmother names?” Callie asked.

”We have.” Lena said. “I’m nana.” 

”And I’m Nene.” Stef said. 

”Nana and Nene. I love that.” Callie said.

”Yeah we spent like 3 days trying to find names.” Lena said. 

The food had come. They spent the rest of the night having conversation about the baby and just joyful to be together for these small moments.


	19. Is It Time?

Today was Callie's due date. She was officially 40 weeks pregnant. This meant the baby could come any minute now. All the family was in the apartment. Jim and Diane were in Newport just one call away from driving over. Same with her father and Sofia. 

Jamie, Jesus, and Jude were talking. Mariana and Emma were also. Moms were making dinner for everyone since they missed cooking for a big family. With everyone here Callie became a bit overwhelmed and went to the Master bedroom. 

"Callie? What's going on?" Stef said. Lena was right behind her. They saw Callie slip away and she looked upset. The moms each sat right beside her on the bed.

Callie looked up at them with tears in her eyes. "I just don't know if I'll be a good mom." She said quietly.

"Aw my baby." Stef said rubbing her back in a "Do you see Jude over there."

Callie looked to see Jude laughing at something Jesus had said. "Yeah." She said.

"That young man was raised by you for 6 years by yourself." Stef said.

"Even now you are continuing to be mother figure to him." Lena said. 

Stef continued. "I know how scared you are to be a mother."

"But you've always been one." Lena said. "With working and having a baby it’s gonna be hard. But you’re the strongest person we have ever known. You’ll figure it out.”

”You have fought for people and done more than a lot of people can say. It’s time you fight for yourself and your family. You deserve this and this baby is so lucky to have you as a mother.” Stef said.

By the time she finished Callie was full blown crying. “This hormones make me cry every second.” She said.

”Well maybe you need a mama sandwich.” Lena said pulling her into a hug.

Stef did the same. “Definitely.”

After a couple minutes Callie spoke. “I really need this baby out of me.”

The moms laughed. “Ok let’s look at ways to induce your labor.” Lena said.

”Yeah let’s go.” Stef said. 

They went back to the living room where everyone was. This family was truly everything.


	20. Miss Hunter

"Here you go." Said Mariana handing Callie a big plate of hot wings. 

"Thank you." Callie said before diving in. It was now her 41 week with a baby in her. To say she was over it was a understatement. She tried everything to try and induce labor. Between spicy food, sex, exercise, and primrose oil. Nothing seemed to work. She had even booked an appointment for acupuncture.

"Hon you have just got to let the baby come on her own." Jamie said. 

"You really think I'm gonna let her be in her for 42 weeks. She's coming out today." Callie said. The wings really burned her mouth and she had to drink water quickly. 

After finishing the wings nothing happened. She asked Jamie if they could take a walk around DTLA so that's exactly what they did. During the walk about a block away Callie felt a pain in her stomach."

"Hey." Callie said. She tried sitting on the bench and Jamie went to help her.

"Is it time? Are you going into labor?" Jamie asked.

For a few minutes Callie was unable to answer. But then the pain subsided. She groaned. "No it was just a braxton hick. This baby is literally gonna be the death of me."

"Come on let's go home. Maybe you should just try and relax. I'll run us a bath and let's just enjoy the last few moments that we have to ourselves." Jamie said.

Callie agreed. "Ok. I feel like a whale. I'm huge." 

The fact that she was carrying their daughter just made her so much more gorgeous to him. Her pregnant waddle was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

The next few days were spent with Callie using the same tactics to try and induce labor. When they still weren't working Callie went to the gynecologist to see if she could give any medication. But she seemed to be fine. The baby was just taking their sweet time. Dr. Gonzalez decided to use the stripping the membranes method to help but again didn't do anything.

* * *

So she gave up and went into her 42 week of pregnancy. Even though the doctor reassured her she was fine her annoyance turned into worry. She knew that if she were to be pregnant any longer she could have a higher chance of a stillbirth. She did not carry Coco for 10 months to end up with no baby. 

Jesus and Emma had left and just decided to come over whenever she went into labor. Jude was at school. So this left the moms, Mariana, and Jamie with Callie. They got her to quit all the ways she tried to induce labor. Instead now they tried to keep her distracted. She was having contractions but it wasn't anything that would need her to drive to the hospital. They were watching The Notebook. With the crazy hormones Callie was a emotional wreck. Crying every single moment. During the end Callie got a contraction that was seven minutes apart from her last one. 

"That was seven minutes apart." Lena said. Everyone tried to help Callie up and grab the things they needed. 

"No! I'm waiting for five minutes. The movie is almost done." Callie said not moving her butt.

"Callie baby it's time to go to the hospital. Your suppose to go at seven minutes." Jamie tried to say calmly. Even though he was internally freaking out.

"It says 5-7 minutes. I really don't want to wait at the hospital for hours on end. Let's just finish the movie." Callie pleated. 

Everyone tried to sit down and watch the movie. But their instincts were just screaming to get Callie out of the door. When the movie finished she was right at five minutes apart for her contractions. They all went around grabbing what they needed including the hospital bag and left. 

In the hospital they were taken in right away. Callie was 6 cm dilated. This meant she was in active labor. They were in the room where she was gonna give birth when the gynecologist came in. 

"Is it finally time?" Dr. Gonzalez said. 

"Hope so." Stef said sitting on the couch in the room.

"You all must be the support. I'm Dr. Gonzalez." She said shaking everyone's hand. They all also introduced themselves and who they were to Callie. "So Callie it says here that you would like to do a natural birth. Is that still part of your plan?" She asked.

"Yes it is." Callie said. 

"OK." Dr. Gonzalez said. "If you change your mind please tell us right away so you can get an epidural. Also Jamie you would like to help deliver the baby correct?"

"Yes, if that is possible." Jamie said.

"Of course. We have some scrubs here that we would like you to change into." Dr. Gonzalez said. 

Jamie took the scrubs and went to change. The doctor left and said she would be back later. When the nurse came they advised her to try and walk around. They also had a exercise ball for her to roll around on while Jamie massaged her back. Callie wanted this to be as peaceful as it could. She couldn't handle a crazy mess and surprises left and right. The couple had taken Lamaze classes and read books on how to keep it as zen as possible. Between aromatherapy and breathing techniques it was a fairly quiet and peaceful. The moms and Mariana all went to grab a bite to eat quickly.

After a couple hours everyone was back and waiting. Callie was snacking on ice cubes. She was having major contractions and things were starting to get serious. The doctor came in to see how dilated she was. Callie was now 10 cm dilated. Everyone got into their positions. The moms were on either side of Callie holding her hand and giving her comforting words. Jamie was next to the gynecologist to help deliver the baby and Mariana was recording the birth for a souvenir for later.

After 14 hours active in labor Callie was finally at her last push. It was sweaty, painful, but oh so joyful. This was the best experience of Jamie's life. Seeing his baby come to this world was like no other. 

"Ok mama. One more push." Dr. Gonzalez said. 

"We are so proud of you." Lena said.

"Just one more push and the rest of your life will begin." Stef said. 

With that Callie gave one more push and Jamie pulled her out and set her on Callie for direct skin to skin contact. It was November 25, 2019 at 5:23 am they all heard a loud cry announcing her presence. There was tears in everyone's eyes and Callie was full blown crying at seeing her daughter for the first time. The umbilical cord was cut and the whole family gushed at the new baby in the family.

Callie was exhausted but deliriously happy. It was now 8 am when visiting was allowed. Jim, Diane, Robert, Sofia, Jesus, and Emma were the first ones. They immediately fell in love with the small girl. 

"She is beautiful." Robert said. The baby was a brunette with a thin layer of hair. She had big beautiful blue eyes. 

"Do you guys have a name?" Jim asked.

"Yeah we do." Jamie said before looking at Callie. 

Callie answered, "Her name is Colleen Sophie Hunter." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first fanfic. It was definitely a fun way to get through quarantine. Hope you enjoyed it and their pregnancy with the precious Colleen. I will be making this a series. So stay tune for the next story.:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my first fanfic. Feel free to leave a comment on anything I did wrong such as spelling mistakes or grammar.


End file.
